Dangerous Soul half breed
by metaknightluver556
Summary: When Meta knight loses his temper with Nightmare and runs away, what happens to Nightmares best demon? Will he be able to stay loyal?
1. A demons day

I ran faster once the screaming started. There was no way I was going to incur my masters wrath. As my room came closer, I noticed a delivery man was dead on the steps. I shoved him off with my foot and wondered. "What has my master, Nightmare, received that has angered him so? Could it possibly be...no. That couldnt be." More screams of agony below. I ran faster. Even though I was Nightmares stongest and favorite monster, on days like this his bloodlust went crazy and it didnt really matter who died by his hand. As the door of my room came into veiw, I breathed a sigh of relief. Saftey.

"Greetings, Meta Knight. How are you today?" I fell to my knees and gasped. How had he gotten in here so quickly, without me noticing? As if reading my thoughts (he was) he answered nonchalantly.

"My dear monstrosoty, It was obvious you'de be up here. You were even going to take an unsceadualed flight. Thats against the rules you know." My eyes flashed a deeper shade of crimson as my anger boiled. I struggled to keep it down, lest I wound up dead.

"Wh-What do you wish of me, Sir Nightmare? I take it you are not here on a casual inspection visit."

"Well arent we the smart one! Thats why I created you with a soul you see. Now youre much more powerful than the other demons! But as to why I am here, now thats a different question altogerther. You see, today I received a suprising bit of postage. Do you know where it was from?" I shook my head no.

"Why would I know anyways?" Suddenly I realized that I'd said that out loud. Nightmares eyes boiled and his cloak billowed out. He appeared ten times larger than normal, with flaming red eyes and a smile so sickening it made me want to hurl.

"IT WAS FROM THE STAR WARRIORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bird demons flew to the air screeching, his voice was so loud. The air became static as he calmed and his eyes became riveted points of light again. "My dear demon-" he made sure to emphisise the word demon as best as possible. "You would'nt happen to know anything about this package...or mabye what it contains?" I blinke din shock and anger.

"Do you consider me a traitor..." My words were deadly and dry as I slowly unfurled my wings. I could feel the blood running throughout my body, pounding in my brain. My eyes filled with the deep crimson color and my limbs tensed, preparing to kill. The sense came on and I knew it had began. Bloodlust. Nightmare smiled, reavealing pointed teeth.

"Exellent."

I let the anger take over as my sword slid silently across Nightmares torso, leaving a trail of shadows behind. He laughed and stepped aside to reveal a small child with eyes round and wide. It was only an inoccent child, but my anger was too immense. I decapitaited him in milliseconds, then turned and started flying towards the nearby villlage, my sword still dripping blood. My senses swam, and I knew that the village would be up in flames by sunset. 'Ha!" I thought to myself as I climbed higher into the atmosphere. "They will feel my wrath, and Nightmare will know; I am not a traitor!!" I laughed and the sound echoed throughout the canyons nearby, it's sound tolling death for all.

******************************************************************************************************

"Kirby!" Bun, Fumu's little brother, was playing in Kabu canyon with Kirby, under the watchful eye of Kabu of course. "Kirby!" Bun called again. "Did you hear that noise? It sounded like someone laughing...how creepy."

"...Poyo..." Kirby looked up from playing with the ball, his eyes round with wonder.

"I don't see anything either, Kirby. Maybe it was just our imaginations. Come on let's go get lunch!"

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby squealed happily and the two friends began walking to Whispy Woods. There was a flash of red and purple in the sky that Kirby and Bun didn't notice...but someone did.

"...Huh?" Fumu looked up from the book she had been reading and shivered. "What was that strange feeling just now? It felt like something in the air, but it couldn't be Dynablade; she just passed through here with her chick. .......hmm...well...maybe I should send Kirby his warp star, just in case..."

She sent it spinning towards Whispy Woods and hoped that Bun and Kirby wouldn't get hurt. Just as Fumu started reading her book again, there was a scream. A bonechilling scream of aunguish. And a laugh.

I entered the village intent on killing someone in public. From the looks of it, these townspeople had never known fear. 'Well, i'll show them." I thought menacingly. Calmly, I stepped into the the village square. Then, laughing like a maniac, I disembowled the person next to me. He let out a bonechilling scream that I paid no mind to, and others soon followed. As screams filled the mercentile, my bloodlust began again and the village was soon up in flames. Woman cluched their children in hopes of them being spared. It was hard to choose. Kill the children first, and see the mothers looks of terror? Or kill the mothers first and let in sink in that they had died and the children started screaming, then kill them as well? I chose to both, laughing and flying around, spraying the crimson liquid on eveything. Fathers tried to act tough and defend their loved ones. One threw a chair at me, and another had a gun but didn't know how to use it. I killed him and stole the gun, firing it over the town. Heads exploded, sending fountains of blood rocking my direction. All the while I was laughing like an escaped convict. The fun was over way too quickly. I flew up and surveyed the damage, making sure that no one was left alive or din't have fatal wounds. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh. That sure calmed me down. I hope Nightmare was watching, cause that proves I'm 100% loyal." I breathed sighs of releif that my temperment was now under control. Just as I began to leave, there were shouts beneath me. "Oh crap." I thought. "I must have left some villagers all the more fun for Meta Knight!" I flew down closer to the noise and could just make out three small shapes. Okay, two children and...a round...pink...puffball.


	2. Corruption

_AHHHHH...sorry about the wait. school was almost out and I WAS BUSY!!! Please reveiw on my story, cause if you don't...i won't write more chapters!!!! Push the reveiw butten...there's a good girl/boy!! =D Just to clear things up, this is set back when Meta knight was first a demon,and he became good again. Meta knight didn't start out as a demon, but this is set when he was one...SO DEAL WITH IT! REVEIW OR DIE!!!!! (r.o.d, if anyone's read that) without further ado....I give you ch. 2 of Half Breed....(evil laugh)_

_****************************************************************************************************************_

"Kirby"...that was the name that ran through my head over AND OVER AGAIN. Kirby the damn star warrior. He was the one foretold to destroy all us demons. Nightmare had created him, but a mysterious infitration had caused Kirby to turn against Holy Nightmare. Now he led the star warriors in their quest to rid the world of darkness. What fools. The world would'nt be able to survive without darkness in it. In fact, the world could use more darkness! A scared whimper interuppted my train of thought. I turned to face Kirby, preparing for an attack. After all, since he was a master fighter, who knew what kinds of tricks he had up his sleeve?

"Poyo..."

I turned to face the Star Warrior, my limbs tensing and the blood filling my mouth. Instead of Kirby, there stood a small angry girl with a tearstained face. I stepped back in shock and suprise.

"You k-k-killed them...my f-father...aa-and my mother....you bastard! How could you do such a thing...... you monster! they're gone...forever!"

She turned into her sleeve and began sobbing again. I raised my sword in preperation for killing the tearful girl, but I lowered it again with a sigh.

"This girl could be Kirby's adversary. Killing her would possibly incur Kirbys wrath, and then I would be dead."

Suddenly, a fantastic idea popped into my head.

"Wouldn't Nighmare be extremley pleased if the leader of the Star Warriors came back to him as a fully fledged demon beast? Not only would His darkness Nightmare be pleased, I would be promoted. There was wisdom in this plan,but what was I going to do with the girl and the small boy that stood behind Kirby? They couldn't be killed, but how were they going to travel with us?...maybe...if they If they became demon beasts as well, it would be easy to transport them, and Kirby woildn't be unhappy. It was perfect!"

"You're coming with me or your going to die. Listen to me, beacuase there are wose things than death."

I instructed them to stand in front of me and began to use the basic corruption powers that I possesed. First was the small boy whose name was Bun. He tried to show resitence, but cowered before my gaze. I scanned through his mind, erasing all the memories that weren't needed. When I finished, Bun was no longer a small child. He was RyuRan, the little devil.

Tiff came next, her eyes filled with a deep loathing already.

"Ha." I laughed to myself. She was going to be easy to corrupt. I began to scan her mind, but about halfway through, I met resistence.

"Hrrrggghh." I growled to myself. "She doesn't want to lose her parents memories..." I frowned in deep concentration. "Ahhh,there we go. That's right, just let go of your parents. Let the hatred fill your body...perfect." Fumu was now

There was no fight left in this broken child., just a loathing grief that was perfect for demon creating." Haaaaaa..." It felt good to corrrupt these children...so peacfully balancing. There was no remorse in my heart when Kirby came forward, eyes confused and adorable. There was the tiniest prick of something...what was that strange feeling...maybe guilt? Never the matter.

Kirby was the most challenging of the three, as he was the purest. I was surprised to see that there were pointless memories instead of the great ones that should be there, like memories of battles and death. Kirby had probably blocked them from view, although they were still erasable. I stood up, satisfied with my work. **Three sets of crimson eyes looked back at me, lips curled back in menacing smiles. These were not children anymore. These were demons.**

**#############################################################################**

**End of ch 2!!!!!!!! (what do you think??? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	3. Thirst

_hey guys! How many people are reading this? 2? I'm not sure because There are only two people reveiwing!!!! Come on! If you're too busy, then at least tell me!...grumble grumble. Now I'm in a bad mood. But the writing must continue! Jeez, I'm talking a lot! Anyways, pay attention to what Nightmare is talking about later on. If you can answer the question at the end of the chapter, you get a treat!!!(an awsome e-mail) =D I give you ch.3 of Dangerous soul(Half Breed)!!!=_D********************************************************************

We began the long flight back to Holy Nightmare Enterprises shortly after twilight. I could see that the others were struggling to keep up with me with their dinky, undeveloped wings but I never faltered. These children had to get to His Darkness before the corruption spell wore off in two days. It usually took me one and a half to get back to the planet, but the others were slowing me down.

If we were lucky enough that we didn't run into any obstacles, then making it to Nightmares castle in the alotted time was more than possible. If there were...then things just might get a little difficult...I sighed inwardly. My strength was dramatically low from transforming the children, and we had been flying speedily for a day now. I banked to the East, commanding the others to follow.

"We're heading into a forest. Stay near me! You won't be any use to His Darkness dead, so stay nimble!...what am I saying? You don't care. Okay, just stay near me!" Kirby, Fumu, and Ryu-ran nodded impassively, following after me like drugged animals. Kirby turned to look at me, the expression on his face lively, unlike the others.

"How strange," I thought. "The spell isn't as strong on him..."

"Why...are...yoo...do..in...this?" He struggled to get the words out. He stared me in the eyes, scouring them for answers that I didn't have. I stared coldly back.

"Because child, I enjoy it. This is my job."

Kirby's eyes became blank once more as he nodded, and we continued flying in search of a campsite. After what seemed like forever, the day was over and the moon was rising. It was time for us to catch some supper. I called out to Fumu. " I need to go hunting. Watch over Kirby and Ryu-ran while I'm out. Oh and Fumu......dispatch any Star warriors that you find."

**************************************************************************************

I set up camp and flew off to search for food, the delectible tang of blood in my mouth. Blood...never a taste so redolent and briny, a warm feeling in my mouth. The feeling of wind slicing through my prodigious wings made me laugh. Winging down on a large rock in a thicket, I sought out my supper with earnest eyes. A moment later, I saw it. Two fawn were quietly grazing in a moonlit clearing, unaware that their demise was endearingly close. I licked my lips in anticipation, pinpointing their exact location...and then I plunged.

The deer looked up in wide-eyed shock at the black and purple missle rocketing towards them. There was a loud crashing sound upon impact. I made loud slurping sounds as I greedily devoured the young flesh. The noises carried on into the bloody night, and my hunger was at last, satisfied.


	4. Realization

**Finally...another ch! School will be starting soon...crap. Anyways i was kinda getting bored of the blood and killing, so let's throw some romance in there!...chapter 4, now commencing. ( has anyone seen pokemon: rise of Darkrai? please review on it)**

****************************************************************************************************************

It was drizzling when I woke up.

"Ugh. Even demons hate getting wet. Damn it! this rain is gonna slow me down. Better wake up the babies... Nightmare's gonna be pissed!" I grudgingly started a fire for breakfast. Of course, I was already full...(evil laugh.) I found a long enough stick poking out of the fire and jabbed Kirby with it. Instantly, he shot off the ground with a yowl of pain. "Hahaha! Well that was fun. Now time to wake Ryu-Ran and...Fumu."

I sighed, long and deep. Why was it that everytime I thought about Fumu my heart skipped a beat? And the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach was definitely not hunger. Not knowing the answer made me angry. I jabbed Ryu-Ran in response. He shot up into the air, very much resembling Kirby.

While they sat nursing their tender bottoms, I gently nudged Fumu, whispering in her ear. Quickly, I backed away into the shadows as Fumu streched and yawned, her red eyes staring angrily. Was I sick or something? Where was this sudden kindness coming from? The sooner we got to the castle, the better. Nightmare would know what was wrong with me.

"Meta Knight where's breakfast?! I'm starved!"

"Poyo!"

Well, back to feeding the toddlers.

'Hold on I'll be right there! Ryu-Ran, get your hands off that pan!" I smacked him with the flat of my blade. Simmering on the fire was a few fish and some roots for Fumu( female demons like their food cooked) and I was cutting up one of the deer from last night. "Here's breakfast you little monsters." I launched the meat towards kirby and Ryu-Ran. They began sucking it up hungrily. "After you all finish, wer'e heading for Master Nightmare's castle. Not only is he my master, but yours as well. Is everyone ready? Then let's fly!"

Just as I had predicted, the rain was slowing our progress. The castle spires didn't come into view until late afternoon. I growled. Not only was the spell fading fast, but WolfWrath was on gaurd duty. Just my luck. Not only did he hate me, he had personally promised that he was going to see to it that I failed. Looks like I was going to have to fight him.

"WolfWrath. What a pleasent surprise, seeing you here! Listen, could you let us pass? Kirby and his friends have a courruption spell on them, but it's fading fast. I need Nightmare to change them. "How 'bout it old buddy?" I gave what I thought to be a friendly smile, but it looked more like an evil scientist. Wolfie snorted and looked at Kirby.

"You know, I don't believe that that's really Kirby. A lot of demons have been showing up with fakes. Nightmare zaps them on the spot....hmmmm....you know, I don't think I'm going to able to let you pass. On second thought, seeing you dead might cheer me up...alright, go on in. You know the way to Nightmares rooms. ...they're right next to yours after all..." WolfWrath's voice faded as I hurried up the stairs with my posse.

Nightmare was probably waiting at the top of the stairs...I could see him! I raced to his feet, crouching like a dog. He cackled in delight. That or he was scaring the kids. Either way, I was overjoyed to see him.

"I'm so glad to you back safe and sound. It would be such a shame to have to track you down and kill you. Oh! It seems you have some little friends...but I have no use of children." He reached out to vaporize Kiby but I blocked him.

"Your darkness! These aren't ordinary children. This is the mighty warrior Kirby and his equally strong friends. I have brought them to you so that they might be made fully evil. I brought the other two along because I feared Kirby would fight if his friends weren't there." Nightmare smiled one of those smiles and patted my head in praise.

"My dear Meta Knight, you have surprised me yet again. With Kirby back in our ranks, the Star Warriors are helpless. Come. I'm going to need your help with them." I followed Nightmare, anticipating Kirby's demise. Then I remembered Fumu and my strange sickness. "Nightmare, I need your help as well. Everytime I'm around the girl demon, Fumu, I get these strange twinges in my stomach and I start being...kind." Nightmare seemed to ponder what I had said for a moment, studying Fumu with fixed red eyes. Patiently, I waited for a diagnosis.

Finally, Nightmare nodded and began to speak. "Meta Knight. this girl is not truly a demon and never will be. She has...a strange aura about her, and must be dispatched at once. Once she is gone, you'll feel better than ever." I nodded, although Nightmare said she had to be killed. Why did that make me feel even worse? "No. I'ts just Fumu that's doing this to me. " I hurried to the elevator, thinking the faster she was gone, the better.

"Good evening. How may I help you?" The customer service man was waiting inside the elevator. Nightmare snapped his fingers . "You! To the laboratory, and quickly!"

"Yes Your Darkness." The elevator shot down like a rollar coaster and my eyes were blown out of their sockets. Nightmare just stood calmly, the children wrapped in his universal cape. Ding-dong! "Welcome to the laboratory, basement floor." As soon as Nightmare stepped in, everyone looked up from their work. "Good evening, Your Darkness," came the greeting from hundreds of demons working on experiments.

Tenitively., I looked around. I'd never been down here before, except when I was created, but I wasn't conscious that time, so it didn't count.

"Meta Knight, get over here!" Nightmare was impatient to begin the tranformations. A nerdy-looking demon took out a syringe and drew blood from Fumu, Ryu-Ran, and Kirby. I reeled at the sight of Kirby's blood. It glowed the purest gold of good. Next, Ryu-Ran and Kirby were strapped to metal tables. They struggled feebly, the spell broken. Ryu-Ran was yelling, but Nightmare passed his hand over their faces. A shadowed look came over their faces, and I knew that they were unconscious.

"Now, let us begin." Using his clawed hand, Nightmare reached into Kirby's chest. When it emerged, he held the golden glowing orb that was Kirby's soul. "This, Meta Knight, is how to make a demon." Nightmare brought the orb away from his face, electricity crackling at his fingertips. He turned from us and there was a flash of light. Nightmare swore and turned back around. Kirby's soul was now black as night, with a miniscule glint of gold in the center. He gently placed the soul back inside Kirby, then did the same for Ryu-Ran. Nightmare stood back, obviously pleased with his work.

The two new demons were still unconcious, yet it was easy to see the evil emanating off the two. "All of you, LEAVE!" No-one needed telling twice. Everyone was gone. I started to leave, but something held me back. Instead I hid in a small gap by the main computer where I could see everything. Nightmare reached for the counter...and a secret shelf popped out! I leaned forward in amazement.

On the shelf was was a jar containing a soul. It was of purest gold, shining like the sun. it seemed to be incomplete, with the tiniest sliver missing. "Meta Knight is starting to awaken. Did I do the right thing by giving him a piece of his soul? If he ever found out the truth, it would be the end of Nightmare enterprises...Meta Knight! COME HERE!" I stepped back into the room from my hiding place.

"Yes master Nightmare?" I inched towards the place where Fumu stood. Nightmare had knocked her out, but she was starting to wake up already. "Meta Knight, it's time I healed you. " I sighed in relief. It was finally time. Nightmare lifted her up by the throat, reaching for his blade. It glinted in the darkness and I realized something. "NIGHTMARE, STOP!" He lowered the sword and stared at we questioningly. "Nightmare, I'm not sick. The feelings I have around Fumu...the kindness...I-I love her!" Nightmare threw back his head and laughed mockingly, raising the sword again. "Foolish creation. Demons don't feel love." There was a sickening squelch, and Fumu's bloody head landed in my arms.

That...was....long!!! I think it was pretty good.....tell me what you think in a review! (Also, anyone seen Pokemon: Rise of Darkrai? your fav pokemon?)


	5. Battle

**Wow, chapter 5 already. School in 10 days...I'm going to fail horribly at math. But enough about me...hmmm not much to say right now, is there? I'm so happy that Fumu died! I really don't like her. Anyways, please enjoy chapter 5 don't forget to review! =D**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

I stared in horror at Fumu's decappitated head and into her unseeing eyes. Sorrow flooded into my entire being. I closed my eyes to fight back the pain. Nightmare just laughed, waiting for me... In rage I literally flew up the stairs, out past the courtyard, and into the rising sun. Images flashed before my eyes... I was back in the village, and Fumu was screaming at me, tears streaming from her face. I saw myself killing all the helpess townspeople. Destoying families like Fumu's.

Realization hit me like a slap in the face. Everyone that I had ever killed...they had loved ones. people who were most likley still grieving, cursing my name. A new emotion arose: Regret. The sudden shock of it made me forget I was flying thousands of feet above ground. Writhing with agony, I crashed to the forest floor and verything went black.

************************************************************************************************************

There were voices in my dreams. Blurred faces that I could almost make out stood over me. Somehow... I knew these people. They were asking me questions..."Hello? Are you alright?"

"Huh...?" My eyes shot open. A small boy was standing over me. His eyes were a friendly blue, and he had hair the color of sunlight. The demon in me reeled at the pleasent aura emanating from him. Yet...Somewhere in my mind, there came the click of an opening door. The light hurt, but it was a nice kind of pain. Like a fire burning in my chest...I shook myself. Who was I kidding? A monstrosity like me could never truly belong in the light.

"Hey! Are you daydreaming? Hellooo?" I shot up. Owch. Big mistake. My head felt as if it was splitting in two. The boy streched out a hand. "Hiya. My name's Haru. You hit your head pretty hard, you know. What happened? Do you even remember?...Aw well. I guess you don't remember. Hmm...you don't look like demon creature...Sorry! Not that I'm saying I was accusing you or anything. It's just...never mind. What's your name?" Blinking, I looked into the puddle beside where I lay. My eyes! They were golden!

"Grrrrr. I forgot. Nightmare added this feature. Whenever I'm in the presence of Star Warriors or when I'm hurt, I appear to be good..."

"Hey! What are you mumbling about! Don't you have a name?"

"Oh! Ummm...my name is...Meta. thank you for taking care of me, but I'm very capable of continuing on my own from here." Tossing a goodbye over my shoulder, I began limping my way into the shadowy forest. Haru called out to me suddenly.

"Meta, you forgot your...WOW, A SWORD!! Meta, sir, is this yours?" I looked up to meet his eyes. Suddenly, he seemed like lunch. I tried to fight my urge. This boy had saved me, brought me back from death's waiting jaws. Yet the demon in me forced it's way ahead. "Why yes Haru. How could I be such an idiot? Thank you for finding it."

Haru's eyes lit up. Are you...a Star warrior? I snapped my head up, baring my fangs at the name. The smell of his blood hit my scent glands, making me realize how hungry I was. My true form must have been revealed, because Haru fell to the ground in shock and made no attempt to escape. My inner demon urged me to kill him. It felt like there was a war being fought in my mind. Eventually the demon , I spread my wings. " No Haru, I'm a demon." With those final words, I ripped into his flesh.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Sorry, but that ch. has to be kinda short. But I promise to make ch 6 REALLLLY LONNNNNNGGGG! Don't forget to tell me what you think. Should meta knight go back to Nightmare, or hide out in the woods, pondering what he has done???? It's up to you....REVIEW!!! XD **


End file.
